Battle of the Forbidden Mountain
The Battle of the Forbidden Mountain is one of the major royal battles of the villain wars context. Set on the Forbidden Mountain, where Maleficent and her forces dwell, the battle is usually featured as one of the last royal battles of most of the villain wars, including the first Disney vs. Marvel Villains, Disney Heroes vs. Villains, and Heroes vs. Villains War, and the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. In Disney Heroes vs. Villains and Heroes vs. Villains Wars, the term "Escape from the Forbidden Mountain" can also be displayed as a royal battle. Combatants: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Maleficent's forces (Featuring: Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent, Ursula, Pete, Queen Grimhilde, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Mechanicles, Mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle, Mechanicles's Beetles, and the Witches of Morva) vs. Skeletor's Evil Warriors (Featuring: Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Whiplash, Stinkor, Webstor, Two-Bad, and Skeletor's Monster) (Guest Starring: Hades) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War * Part 1: Maleficent's forces (Featuring: Maleficent, Maleficent's Goons, Hades, Queen Narissa/Cromm-Cruach, Pete, Pain, and Panic) vs. Loki's forces (Featuring: Loki, Doctor Doom, Enchantress, Executioner, Baron Mordo, Ultron, and the Iron Avengers) * Part 2: Maleficent's forces (Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent, Diablo, Avalanche, and Chernabog) vs. Dr. Doom and Galactus (Guest Starring: Mickey Mouse) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Merlin's forces (Featuring: Merlin, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Kuzco, Pacha, Cinderella, Maurice, Maurice's Machine, Aurora, and Snow White) vs. Maleficent's forces (Featuring: Maleficent, Maleficent's Goons, Yzma, Odin, Madam Mim, the Witches of Morva, the Inca guardsmen, Diablo, and the Headless Horseman) Heroes Vs Villains War * Nemo and Hercules' forces (Featuring: Princess Irene, Turnip, Nemo, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Kida, Teegra, Derek, Icarus, Larn, Prince Phillip, King Stefan, Darkwolf, Hercules, Pegasus, Pacha, Kuzco, Merlin, Mama Odie, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Samson, Queen Leah, Archive Footage of the Icy Tornado (used by Merlin to freeze the Snow Queen), Megara, Philoctetes, and Derek's Horse) vs. Maleficent's forces (Featuring: Diablo, Zigzag, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Ommadon, the Snow Queen, the Snow Queen's Reindeers, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Maleficent's Goons, the Dragon (The Pagemaster), Maleficent, the Ogre of Gormley Keep, and Bryagh) (Archive Footage of Dragon Maleficent's demise (used for the death scen of the Dragon from the Pagemaster), Archive Footage of Jafar's death (used for the death scene of the Dragon from the Pagemaster), Archive Footage of the Cyclops (used for the combination footage with the Ogre of Gormley Keep)) Events of the Battles: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The battle was set on the final events of the war, when Skeletor's forces arrived at the Forbidden Mountains, taking Maleficent by surprise. Their mininons began to battle it out. Evil lyn attacked first, siccing Whiplash and Clawful onto Ursula. The sea witch used her magic to smash the two into each other, defeating both. Mechanicles then entered in a giant rhinoceros beetle mech. Once again, Tri-Klops faced him down. Mechanicles knocked him away with an extendable spear. When Trap Jaw tried to come to his friend's aid, Mechanicles downed him with a cannon. Evil Lyn then layed waste to a few of Maleficent's goons while Beast Man then attacked the Witches of Morva. Orwen and Orgoch worked to incapaciatate Beast Man, knocking the warrior off his perch and into the thicket. Pete took it upon himself to try to beat down Evil Lyn with his bare hands. However, just as he was about to pummel her, Beast Man interrupted his attacks. In response, Pete beat him down with a long cosh. One of Skeletor's warriors then blasted Pete into the ground with a laser cannon. This gave Beast Man the opportunity to crush Pete with a rock. Tri-Klops and Trap Jaw then got their second winds. Trap Jaw slowed the gears of Mechanicles's mech and Tri-Klops downed it with his laser cannon. Skeletor created a giant beast with his black arts, and sent it into battle. Abis Mal used a magic tornado to wound the beast, then Ursula delivered the final coup de gras. Orwen of the Witches of Morva then increased the size and strength of Abis Mal. Abis Mal used his new size and laser vision to their fullest, taking out Merman and laying waste to the battlefield. However, Evil Lyn had had enough of Mal's attacks and changed him back into a normal person. Mechanicles finally found an enemy his own size in Stinkor, Skeletor's minion known for an overwhelming stench. Though Stinkor destroyed many of Mechanicles's robot bugs, Mechanicles sliced his enemy's mask off, exposing him to his own stench. Skeletor himself then tried to enter Maleficent's lair. But the Mistress of All Evil was not one to back down from a challenge. She stopped Skeletor right as he set foot on the drawbridge. The two exchanged in some brief banter, each declaring his or her title with pride. This time, Maleficent spared no expense; she transformed into her dragon form. Her fire breath even managed to disarm Skeletor, separating him from his staff. But Skeletor revealed his best weapon, an enchanted sword. With two strikes, he impaled Maleficent, delivering a near fatal wound reverting her from her dragon form. But Hades arrived just in time to block Skeletor's shot as he was about to kill Maleficent. Skeletor managed to knock him away, but only briefly. With one massive exertion of force, Hades knocked Skeletor out of the battlefield. As Tri-Klops and the rest of Skeletor's generals attempted a tactical retreat, Queen Grimhilde trapped them inside the mountains, leaving them vulnerable to capture and imprisonment. Skeletor then escaped on a giant raven, leaving his forces behind. The battle ended in Maleficent's favor. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Part One The battle was set as the final royal battle of the first Disney vs. Marvel Villain War, splited into two parts. Initially, Loki led Enchantress, Executioner, Dr. Doom, Mordo, and Ultron into battle against Maleficent for control of Midgard. The two sides clashed in the inevitable conflict building since day one. Maleficent immediately ordered her goons to attack. But they were no match for Ultron and were quickly dispatched. Pete arrived on a flying pirate ship and let loose with his cannons, sending debris raining down on Baron Mordo who barely dodged. However, the Enchantress used her magic to send a cannonball right into Pete's face. Maleficent let loose a thunderbolt but the Enchantress blocked it with a magical shield. Hades and Narissa entered the fray as Pete spit out the cannonball, knocking Baron Mordo on the head with it while Pain and Panic destroyed Ultron's shield with their bow and arrows. As Scourge and Enchantress stepped up to confront Hades, the new King of Olympus unveiled the Casket of Ancient Winters and used it to freeze the two in place before either could attack. Pain and Panic fused into a two headed monster and charged at Ultron, knocking him back. Ultron responded with a mouth beam that defused the two demons and sent them flying. As Baron Mordo confronted her, Narissa transformed into a large caterpillar like monster and rammed Mordo into a pillar. Ultron then engaged Pete and fired a mouth beam that knocked a treasure chest onto a loose floorboard ans sent Pete flying around, tangling himself in ropes until Pete ended up hanging himself. Mordo unleashed a barrage of spells at Narissa, eventually overpowering and killing her. Angered, Maleficent fired a lightning bolt at Mordo. The sorcerer attempted to meet it with a beam of his own but Maleficent's magic was too powerful and quickly killed Mordo as Maleficent departed, laughing in glee. Hades then threw a lightningbolt at Ultron, destroying him. Loki caught hades off guard and blindsided him with some magical blasts. As Hades angrily confronted Loki, the God of Mischief blasted Pain and Panic as they came to aid Hades. Hades and Loki fired blasts at each other, damaging both of them heavily and depowering both of them. Loki lost the power of the Eye of Odin and Hades lost the power of Olympus. Despite the setback, Hades found himself with the advantage and summoned souls of the dead which dragged Loki back to the Underworld. However, Doom ambushed Loki and with a blast from his palms, sent the God of the dead plummeting back to the Underworld. As battle raged outside, Maleficent spoke with Avalanche in her throne room, regarding about her final design, that it would plunge the world into darkness. After their short talk, Maleficent left to take care of Doom. After she left, Avalanche began to absorb more energy from the Gate of Hell, the darkness in him rising. Part Two Maleficent materialized on the bridge in front of Doom and used her magic to create demons to attack Doom. She then used her powers to prevent him from moving and proceeded to separate Zurg's life-force from Doom, reverting the Doctor to his usual armored state. Avalanche then came out on the bridge and Doom quickly used his suit's weaponry to disintegrate Avalanche, much to Maleficent's fury. However, out of the ashes, a new horror appeared. Avalanche rose up from the ashes in the form of Chernabog. The demon god rewarded Doom by throwing him into the cosmos. As one horror rose, another made its way to earth. Galactus had returned. Chernabog, in his malice, shot Galactus with some magic. Unaffected, Galactus engulfed his foe in a pillar of flame. To Galactus's dismay, Chernabog harnessed the power of the blast and reflected it back at Galactus. Galactus fell from his ship, landing onto Earth itself. Maleficent transformed into a fiery dragon to help her master. Galactus was able to throw a fire blast back at Maleficent, destroying her completely. Chernabog, enraged at the loss of his partner, summoned the souls Galactus had already devoured to abandon him, destroying Galactus from within. Just as Chernabog was about to absorb the energy from Galactus's body, he sensed a strange energy source approaching. He soon discovered that it was Mickey who had come to end this brutish conflict once and for all. Mickey used the powers of light to attack Chernabog but they still weren't enough to bring down the demon. Mickey then saw what he must do and used all of his magic on Chernabog. Mickey finally realized that in order to defeat Chernabog, he would have to become Julius by merging with the creature just as Avalanche did. The two disappeared, only leaving behind Mickey's hat for his friends to remember him by. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The battle was set nearly at the final events of the war, where the sorcerer Merlin managed to break through the mountain's defenses, and free the heroes from their cells. Having already freed Prince Philip and the good fairies, Merlin set to work freeing Maleficent's other prisoners, but soon realized Yzma and the Witches of Morva had picked up their trail. Eager not to let the heroes get away again, Yzma roused Maleficent's goons and sent them, Odin, Madame Mim, and her own guards after the heroes. Yzma's pet crocodiles also attacked Kuzco, but Merlin managed to fend them off. As more goons poured into the dungeons, led by Diablo, Merlin blasted a path through them with bolts of lightning. Madam Mim set her sights on Tiana and Naveen, transforming into a cat to devour them, but Cinderella managed to knock her out before she could pounce. As the heroes escaped into the courtyard, Philip and Louis managed to push the goons back, but Yzma's animal guardsmen tried to cut off their escape. However, they accidentally took a path that ended up dumping them into a ravine, frustrating Yzma. The Witches of Morva seemed to have better luck at first, firing bolts of magic at the heroes, but the good fairies countered their spells, turning the bolts into harmless flowers and bubbles. As Odin stepped in to attack Cinderella, Maurice activated a piece of machinery that crashed into the mad god, knocking him out. As the heroes fled, Diablo tried to alert Maleficent, but Merlin turned him to stone. The Witches also tried to stop the escape, turning into spirits and charging at the heroes, but Merlin froze them solid with a spell, tossing the chunk of ice into the mountains beyond. Finally woken by the noise, Maleficent came to investigate and found the heroes escaping and her beloved pet turned to stone. In a rage, she summoned the Headless Horseman to cut off the heroes in the forest beyond the castle gates. The Horseman and Philip charged each other, but just before they met, the Horseman stopped short and threw his flaming head at Philip, knocking him from his horse. One of the fairies tried to stop the evil spirit, but the Horseman deflected her spell with his sword, knocking her out of the fight. As Philip tried to escape up a cliff, the Horseman gave chase, cutting off the only route of escape. The two locked swords, but again the Horseman overpowered Philip, knocking his shield away. As the Hessian of the Hollow prepared to kill Philip, the fairies blessed the prince's sword with their magic and Philip hurled it into the demon's chest, finally destroying the Horseman, along with it's riding steed. Maleficent could do nothing but watch in anger as the heroes escaped back to friendly territory. This marked the end of the battle, in favor of the heroes. Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Royal Battles Category:Fights Category:Events